True Love
by Angel445566superb
Summary: Based somewhat on Taylor Swift's song Way I Loved You. Please read and review.


I really, really, really shouldn't be doing this right now but I must. I was just lying in bed listening to my iPod when Taylor's song Way I Loved You came on and_ bam_ it was like a light switch. Yes I know this is a Valentines Day story and its summer but I couldn't help it .And as I'm writing I'm finishing up a chapter for my other story. So please, sit back, maybe listen to the song and enjoy!

**True Love**

"Okay class since its Valentines Day you will write an essay about true love. Free time now and try to get your work done! Sayonara!" and with the ever so cheerful Narumi practically danced to the door. There were groans at mention of work but they got started on it either way.

"Tell me Mikan-chan do you believe in true love?" asked Anna not realizing that the lovely brunette was like a ticking bomb and had unwittingly set her off.

"True love is just something that hopeless romantics wish for. But no matter how hard that person tries to be nice as possible karma always ruins it for them like with love. Maybe it was just forgetting an anniversary or unconsciously egging on the flirting of a waiter. Either way something happens and_ poof_ there goes the love. It's so sickening to watch all these girls hoping to be tied forever to the one they love only to be tossed aside!" Mikan finished with a glare that turned into a scowl as she heard a nasally voice.

"Oh Natsume-kun you really shouldn't have, but thank you. Oooh just look girls at what Nastume bought me for our date tonight," Luna said in her high pitched voice. And even though she did not want to Mkan turned around and almost threw up at the sight of a ruby bracelet glinting in the sunlight.

_He is sensible and so incredible  
And all my single friends are jealous  
He says everything I need to hear and it's like  
I couldn't ask for anything better  
He opens up my door and I get into his car  
And he says you look beautiful tonight  
And I feel perfectly fine_

Calm down, Mikan told herself, you have a boyfriend too. She smiled at the thought of Ruka's deep blue eyes as he asked her to be his girlfriend right after_ he _broke things off with her. She had been so sad but as always Ruka was there to comfort her. She felt a hand nudge her forward and turned around to be greeted by the sight of Hotaru. "Don't stare you big dummy she's doing that on purpose you know." Mikan just sighed with a sad smile on her face and walked out of the classroom.

* * *

"You're 17 now Mikan you have to get over him. So what if he was your best friend. So what if he had been your protector he's with her now and none of it matters." She looked up at the Sakura tree and said very quietly" But why can't I get over him?"

With that she left to sort out her thoughts not even realizing someone with crimson red eyes had heard her whole conversation even the faint part he had to really listen to hear it.

* * *

_But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain  
And it's 2am and I'm cursing your name  
You're so in love that you act insane  
And that's the way I loved you  
Breaking' down and coming undone  
It's a roller coaster kind of rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you  
__  
_

With the last finishing touches on her outfit (I posted a link on my profile. It's the dress with the red bow, black jacket and the red shoes.) And added a red headband with a heart and a necklace Ruka had bought her.

"I can do this, just think about your loving boyfriend and it will be ok," she told her self. She gave herself a smile in the mirror as to assure her this would be a perfect date, but the smile seemed doubtful. She walked out of the house and towards the car where her boyfriend was waiting for her.

"Mikan you look amazing but of course you always look this good," he said with a chuckle. Under normal circumstances she probably would have blushed but this whole date just seemed wrong. He opened the door and she silently got in as she tried to get rid of all the doubts she had, it wasn't easy but she managed to focus on just Ruka.

_He respects my space  
And never makes me wait  
And he calls exactly when he says he will  
He's close to my mother  
Talks business with my father  
He's charming and endearing  
And I'm comfortable  
_

He gets along with my dad and mom and he's always the perfect gentlemen. But this relationship is just comfortable. That was probably the one word that summed up this relationship and that was, well comfortable. There was no spark like she had with _him _or any passion it was like going out with a friend or a brother and that did not sit well with Mikan. She knew what she had to do because she didn't want to string Ruka along but she couldn't continue lying about her feelings.

"You ok Mikan you seem kind of off?" Ruka asked softly making Mikan hate herself more knowing what she was about to do. He always showed her and everybody around him with compassion.

"Ruka listen this relationship has been great, but, um, I just can't anymore Ruka I'm terribly sorry but it's the truth," she said while looking down at her lap. She was surprised when she felt his hand grasp he making sure she had eye contact with him.

"I kind of knew this was going to happen," Ruka mutterd while rubbing his neck," It's about _him_ isn't it?" he said not really wanting an answer knowing it was the truth.

"Again Ruka I really am sorry but I don't want us to both end up hurting," she replied getting her purse and giving Ruka a kiss on the cheek and walking out of the restaurant

_But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain  
And it's 2am and I'm cursing your name  
You're so in love that you act insane  
And that's the way I loved you  
Breaking' down and coming undone  
It's a roller coaster kind of rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you_

* * *

It was raining and she had no umbrella. But Mikan didn't care because if there was one thing she loved about the rain is that people never realized she was crying they just thought it was the rain falling on her cheeks.

_He _always could tell and when he saw her like that he pick her up and hold her to his chest. But now he was the reason she was crying. She was crying for Ruka, him, herself and all the other girls who felt like she did. She was so caught up in her crying she didn't notice a car pulling at least not until she heard "Mikan hurry look out!" a familiar masculine voice yelled grabbing her and pulling her against his chest.

_He can't see the smile I'm faking  
and my heart's not breaking  
because I'm not feeling anything at all  
and you were wild and crazy  
Just so frustrating intoxicating  
Complicated, got away by some mistake and now  
_

"Don't you ever do that again and where the heck is your umbrella? You could get sick or something." She didn't care though, all that mattered was that he was here with her and she hugged him so fiercely worrying that he might leave any moment.

"You're here, thank gosh, Natsume you're here," she sobbed into his shirt. He sighed but hugged her back pressing his lips to her hair soaked by the rain. He tried to take her inside the café but she wouldn't budge.

"Come on Polka, were both going to get sick at this rate. I promise I won't leave you." She laughed it wasn't the first time he told her that. "Polka I promise you besides I don't have a date anymore since I broke up with Luna."

Mikan gasped, she couldn't help it. They were both finally free, but Mikan still had one more question her mind. Well actually more but there were only a few that she needed to ask. "How do you know that I would want to be your date after all the things we've been through?"

"I kind of heard you at the Sakura tree that one day. And I can already tell what your other question is. After we broke up I fell into a black hole and I needed something that connected me to reality so I started dating that vile hag. Besides you have with Ruka what else was I supposed to do? But Mikan you are the only one I ever loved," he said his voice getting deeper towards the end.

"I broke up with you know," he raised an eyebrow and she continued," It just didn't feel as right as it did when we were together and I've always been in love with you too." And with that he pressed his lips firmly against hers immediately sending warmth through her body despite the rain.

_I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain  
It's 2am and I'm cursing your name  
I'm so in love that I acted insane  
And that's the way I loved you  
Breaking down and coming undone  
It's a roller coaster kind of rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you oh, oh  
_

* * *

The next day the happy couple walked hand in hand out of class with the young man smiling with a smug look on his face while the young girls face had a faint pink blush. For today was the essays due date and she had written:

**_If you would have asked me a couple of days ago about true love I would have told you only hopeless romantic and obsessed starker's types believe I that. And, I still do. But now I've come to realize that there is such a thing as true love sometimes you just have to kiss some frogs to get to your one true Prince Charming or in a more realistic point, your soul mate. Trust me I have all the evidence I need._**

_And that's the way I loved you oh, oh  
Never knew I could feel that much  
and that's the way I loved you_


End file.
